


Estaba esperando que te quedaras

by claveldelaire



Series: Traducciones Larry [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bartender Louis, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Famous Harry, Harry is going back to 505, Hipster Harry, Indie Music, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, References to Arctic Monkeys, Strangers to Lovers, and louis too, louis no puede dejar de insultar, lovers to strangers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: AU.En el que Harry es el líder de alguna banda hipster cualquiera –si es que a eso se le puede llamar banda, según Louis– y Louis es un fan del electro pop con el cabello teñido de blanco que siempre desprecia a Harry cuando este va a cantar en el bar que él trabaja.





	Estaba esperando que te quedaras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avellana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/gifts), [Maguzuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/gifts).
  * A translation of [Was sorta hoping that you'd stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625760) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire). 



> Bueno, tanto tiempo! Este fic es raro, porque no sé por qué me surgió del alma escribirlo primero en inglés, como regalo para Ana en sus 25, pero después me di cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas que me leen, lo hacen en español, así que decidí hacerlo en español también.
> 
> Como ya dije, fue un regalo para Ana que cumplió 25 el 15 de abril, y le dedico este trabajo en español también a Guadalupe, para que se mantenga animada.
> 
> En fin, nada más, esto es solo porque amo los fics con esta temática, donde al principio los protagonistas no se pueden ni ver. Además que que amo a Harry con su onda hipster.
> 
> La canción, como alguno se dará cuenta, es _Do I wanna know?_ de Arctic Monkeys.  
>  La referencia del número de apartamento, también es de una canción de Arctic Monkeys con ese título, que se las recomiendo.
> 
> Lean, disfruten, y dejen comentarios, please :D
> 
> Los quiero ♥

La barra acababa de cerrar pero aún quedaban algunas personas sacudiéndose al ritmo de “Why you only call me when you’re high?” en la pista. Louis estaba muerto de cansado, pero no podía irse todavía, necesitaba esperar a que todos se fueran para limpiar las mesas. Vaya uno a saber lo que le había sucedido a aquellos que alguna vez se atrevieron a quitarle el vaso recalentado a alguna chica demasiado borracha.

Louis salió a fumar al frente del pub y vio al _famoso_ Harry Styles, conversando con Nick “Mierda” Grimshaw, otro _indie_ imbécil que tal vez Louis se hubiera follado una vez o diez en la oscuridad del patio trasero del pub.

Harry Styles no era técnicamente famoso, nada que ver con ser una estrella internacional, ni siquiera llegaba a ser conocido a nivel país. Solo era famoso en la ciudad porque era el líder de una estúpida banda hipster cualquiera y porque todas las chicas _y los chicos_ estaban obsesionados con él.

Nick “tonto” Grimshaw era el conductor del programa de radio más escuchado en la ciudad. Nadie de importancia para el mundo tampoco, obviamente.

Cuando Nick vio a Louis, se rió de él y trató de decir algo fuera de lugar, y Harry caminó hacia él para disculparse, pero estaba tan borracho que terminó volcando la mitad de su cerveza sobre la nueva chaqueta de jean de Louis.

—¿Eres una puta broma, Styles? —chilló.

Y Harry sonrió porque:

—Sabes mi nombre.

—¡Claro que sé tu nombre, idiota! Eres el líder de la banda de los “pecadores huecos” o algo así —dijo Louis enojado. —Si es que eso se puede llamar banda.

Harry estaba comenzando a ofenderse.

—Se llama los “pecadores santos”, tonto.

—Es la misma mierda —se quejó Louis.

—Solo vine a pedirte disculpas en nombre de Nick, pero la verdad es que me estoy sintiendo bastante atacado ahora —dijo Harry.

—Ese imbécil de Grimshaw.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido por la interminable lista de insultos que Louis estaba escupiendo.

—¿Qué te importa? ¿Vas a acosarme en Twitter o algo tan hipster como eso?

Harry abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, fue Nick que gruñó desde el piso embarrado donde estaba sentado:

—Él es Louis Tomlinson, y está encantado de conocerte. También ama que un buen hipster se lo folle contra la puerta del baño.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Nick estaría desmembrado en ese momento.

—Vete a la mierda, Nick.

Harry estaba abrumado. Dio un paso hacia Louis.

—¿Así que te gusta eso? —dijo, apuntando a Louis con un dedo y derramando el resto de la cerveza sobre su chaqueta y pantalones.

—¡Aléjate de mí, enorme payaso idiota!

—¡Basta! ¡Cuida tu vocabulario! —dijo Harry con una voz más profunda. —No apruebo tu comportamiento, que tengas buenas noches —dijo y se alejó para tratar de ayudar a Nick a ponerse de pie, pero terminó sentado a su lado.

—Malditos hipsters —se quejó Louis y volvió a entrar al pub. Tal vez él amara que lo follaran contra la puerta del baño, pero eso no significaba que le gustaran los hipsters.

***

El viernes siguiente, Louis estaba mezclando algunas bebidas cuando escuchó una molesta y profunda voz.

Jodido Harry Styles y su acento demasiado reconocible.

—¡Oh! Aquí está Louis el chico malo —dijo, quizás demasiado alto.

—¿Louis el chico malo? ¡Louis el monaguillo, mejor dicho! —dijo Niall, y Louis se preguntó si su compañero de trabajo no tendría nada que hacer a kilómetros de donde estaba parado sonriéndole a Harry.

Harry le sonrió en respuesta. Y tenía unos hoyuelos asquerosos.

Louis atacó:

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es noche de bandas tributos del rock, no noche de hipsters.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no soy un jodido hipster. Y no apruebo tu forma de hablar —dijo Harry, pero no parecía demasiado ofendido.

—Como sea, no quiero verte aquí —le respondió Louis.

—¿Por qué no? Le diré a Liam que estás espantando a los clientes —terció.

Y ¿cómo mierda sabía ese hipster quién era su jefe?

—Está bien —ladró. —¿Qué quieres?

—Creo que un Cuba Libre estará bien —dijo Harry simplemente, mirándolo.

Louis no le respondió, solo se dio la vuelta para sacar la Coca Cola del refrigerador.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo, poniéndole una hojitas de menta al vaso que había puesto frente a Harry. —Estúpido hipster —agregó en voz más baja.

—Perdón, ¿qué dijiste? —preguntó Harry, aunque Louis sabía que había escuchado a la perfección.

—Que tengas cuidado, podría estar envenenado —dijo, apuntando al vaso.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero bebió de él de todas maneras.

***

Dos fines de semana pasaron hasta que Louis volvió a ver a Harry.

Era su día libre y estaba comiendo pizza con unos amigos de Doncaster en otro pub.

Louis había tomado demasiadas cervezas cuando vio a Harry en la barra, hablándole a una rubia despampanante. Estaba usando musculosa. ¡Estaban a mitad de enero, por el amor de Dios!

Louis se disculpó con sus amigos y fue al baño. Se arregló el fleco luego de orinar y salió del baño directo a la barra. Se paró detrás de Harry y le pidió una cerveza al mozo. Cuando se estaba retirando hacia su mesa, se aseguró de tirar un poco de cerveza en el cuello de Harry, para que le recorriera la espalda.

—¡¿Qué carajos?! —siseó Harry y se dio vuelta.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, hipster —se rió Louis.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin decir ni una palabra.

Louis se rió hasta que Harry lo tomó por la muñeca y lo llevó hacia la puerta de atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —lloriqueó Louis.

Harry no le respondió y continuó tirando de su muñeca.

No era como si Louis estuviera peleando demasiado tampoco. Tal vez si le gustaba que un hipster se lo follara contra una pared. Pero el inconveniente era que no estaban yendo a ningún lugar oscuro, de hecho, Harry los estaba dirigiendo a la calle principal. Cuando la alcanzó, dobló a la derecha y siguió caminando hasta una puerta de vidrio con marcos rojos. Allí soltó la muñeca de Louis.

Si Louis hubiera tenido algún sentido del peligro, hubiera comenzado a correr en ese mismo momento de vuelta hacia el pub. Pero no tenía ningún sentido de nada.

Además, estaba curioso acerca de lo que Harry intentaba hacer. En ese momento estaba revolviendo sus bolsillos, buscando por las llaves, asumió Louis.

—Perdón —Harry lo miró y sonrió.

Louis rodó los ojos.

Harry encontró su llavero y abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedo alejarme corriendo ahora? —preguntó Louis, pero tanto él como Harry sabían que no se iría a ningún lado.

Fue el turno de Harry de rodar los ojos. Mantuvo la puerta abierta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara al edificio. No había ningún portero.

—Para hoy, si quieres…

Louis decidió que había dejado todo su sentido común en el pub y entró al edificio.

Su brazo rozó apenas el de Harry y notó que ambos habían dejado sus abrigos en el pub. Seguramente Stan se haría cargo del suyo, y del de Harry… Bueno, Harry que se jodiera.

—Estás helado —le dijo, y quiso golpearse a sí mismo por sonar tan preocupado.

—Conozco al dueño del pub, Ed me guardará el abrigo.

—Vete a la mierda por conocer a todos los dueños de todos los pubs de la ciudad —dijo Louis.

—El vocabulario —le recordó Harry, antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

—Allí hay un elevador —se quejó Louis, señalándolo.

—No me gusta, además solo vivo en el quinto piso.

Louis volvió a quejarse, horrorizado.

—No usaré las escaleras —dijo obstinadamente.

—Bien, tendrás que salir por tus propios medios entonces, porque yo no pienso volver a bajar —gritó Harry desde el piso superior.

—Jódete —dijo Louis, y presionó el botón del elevador.

Cuando llegó al quinto piso, Harry lo estaba esperando apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta del apartamento 505.

Louis se rió en voz alta.

—Qué hipster de tu parte vivir en el apartamento 505 para no ser un maldito hipster, después de todo —dijo, haciendo referencia a la canción de Arctic Monkeys.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en rodar los ojos esa vez.

—¿Pero cómo es que conoces la canción? Sabes demasiado sobre cosas hipsters para ser alguien que los odia, después de todo.

Louis cerró la boca. Esa había sido una respuesta inteligente.

—¿A qué vinimos aquí, ya que estamos? —preguntó, tratando de sonar aburrido.

Harry solo empujó la puerta e hizo espacio para que Louis entrara a la casa.

—Bienvenido a Hipsterlandia…

Louis cerró la boca de nuevo. ¿Cuál era el punto de que Harry hiciera bromas sobre sí mismo? Incluso eran mejores que las de Louis.

—Es un apartamento de mierda —dijo al entrar, luego de mirar alrededor.

Harry alzó un dedo.

—Pero huele bien —agregó Louis.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Crees que necesitaremos besarnos un poco o podemos ir directamente a follar contra la puerta del baño? —preguntó Harry quitándose las botas.

Louis se sonrojó.

—N- No sé —fue lo único que pudo decir. Y se odió a sí mismo por ser así.

—Yo sí sé qué hacer —dijo Harry con voz áspera. —¿Quieres vino?

Louis asintió, y pensó que ya no podría perder más de su dignidad esa noche.

—Quítate los zapatos, ponte cómodo —dijo Harry desde la cocina.

Volvió con dos vasos de vino blanco y se sentó en el sofá a su lado, alcanzándole uno.

—Prefiero el vino rojo —dijo Louis, tratando de mantenerse serio, pero ya estaba tomando del vaso.

—Puedes devolvérmelo si no lo quieres —le dijo Harry, más serio que él.

—Así que este es el hábitat de un hipster —dijo Louis, mirando con más detenimiento los alrededores.

—Acaba con eso, maldito amante de los hipsters —lo molestó Harry.

—Cállate.

—Nick me dijo que jamás dejabas de hablar sobre mí, ya sabes, cuando ustedes dos se veían —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Yo no estaba saliendo con Nick, por el amor de Dios.

—Yo no dije que estuvieran saliendo —continuó Harry. —Nick también me dijo que siempre estabas babeando por lo ardiente que yo era.

—Cállate, por favor.

—Cállame —canturreó Harry y, por Dios, Louis podría enamorarse esa misma noche.

—Eres un niño, Harry.

—Pero tú ya sabías eso, y viniste de igual manera.

—Tú me arrastraste, no es como que haya venido por mi propia voluntad —refutó Louis.

—Oh, por favor, entraste al edificio y al apartamento bajo tu propio consentimiento. Yo solo te mostré el camino, y sabes perfectamente qué vinimos a hacer aquí —dijo Harry elevando la voz.

—Tienes una muy mala manera de mostrar el camino, y sigo sin saber para qué me trajiste aquí —dijo Louis, medio como riéndose y tratando de hacerse el tonto,

Harry se movió en el sofá, hasta que quedó mirando directamente a Louis y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿No? ¿No sabes por qué estamos solos en mi apartamento?

Louis presionó sus labios juntos. Harry se echó hacia atrás.

—Por favor, ven aquí —le rogó, apuntándose su propio pecho con el pulgar. Louis se le acercó, y en cuanto estuvo al alcance de Harry, este lo agarró con ambas manos del cuello y cerró la distancia que los separaba con un beso.

Las manos de Harry estaban por todas partes, y las de Louis deberían estar haciendo lo mismo, pero se ponía tan jodidamente tímido cuando otro chico tomaba el control de la situación. Comenzó a besar a Harry luego de unos segundos.

Cuando Louis comenzó a mover la mitad inferior de su cuerpo en dirección a Harry, este rompió el beso y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Tenía una mano bajo su camisa y la otra todavía en su cuello.

—Sí, sí, sí —dijo Louis desesperadamente y prácticamente saltó sobre Harry.

Harry lo mantuvo en el lugar solo el tiempo necesario como para abrir sus piernas y dejar que Louis se acomodara entre ellas.

Harry rompió el beso de nuevo luego de unos minutos y dirigió la cara de Louis directo a su cuello, para que se lo besara. Louis estaba ganando confianza de nuevo. Harry no era esa persona horrible que él creía.

—Nick… —dijo Harry y Louis se separó inmediatamente de él. Harry definitivamente era una persona horrible.

—¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? —escupió Louis, tratando de alejarse de él.

Harry se rió y lo tomó de la muñeca.

—Nick me dijo que tenías un poster de mi cara colgado sobre tu cama —dijo casi sin aire.

Louis le atacó el cuello de nuevo.

—Mentira.

—Ok, tal vez solo lo inventé —dijo Harry, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Louis.

—Pero sí tengo una foto tuya en el cajón de mi mesa de luz, debajo del lubricante que Nick nunca llegó a usar —dijo Louis.

—Mierda —resopló Harry.

—Vocabulario —se burló Louis.

***

La cosa es que ellos no acabaron la noche teniendo sexo. Se besaron un poco más, tomaron más vino, y finalmente Louis se quedó dormido sobre el pecho de Harry.

***

La mañana siguiente fue horriblemente incómoda, de acuerdo a Louis, porque él _necesitaba_ volver a ser la persona que odiaba a los hipsters que siempre era.

Harry le ofreció café, pero él se negó e inventó una excusa de mierda para irse del apartamento y del edificio.

Llamó a su trabajo esa tarde y se reportó enfermo, así que no se apareció por allí hasta el siguiente viernes. Harry no estaba, pero no era como si él esperara verlo luego del papelón que había hecho, de todas maneras.

Harry no apareció ese fin de semana, ni el siguiente, ni los siguientes seis. Tampoco estaba en el pub donde Louis había volcado la cerveza sobre él, las dos veces que fue con amigos.

Finalmente, algún día a mediados de marzo, Liam le dijo a Louis que Harry y su banda presentarían su primera canción propia allí, el primer viernes de abril. Louis se quejó un poco, y trató de arreglar con Niall para cambiarle el turno de trabajo de esa noche para no estar ahí, pero Liam les dijo que sería una noche muy ocupada y que los necesitaría a los dos trabajando.

***

Marzo terminó sin ninguna noticia de Harry, aparte de la del hecho de que presentarían su primera canción en su lugar de trabajo.

El primer viernes de abril llegó, y Louis hizo un esfuerzo por llegar tarde a trabajar. Sabía que eso no haría feliz a Liam, pero sabía que tampoco lo despediría.

Cuando finalmente se paró detrás de la barra y comenzó a atender clientes, Harry ya estaba sobre el pequeño escenario en la esquina opuesta del pub.

Se había cortado el cabello. Ya no era suficiente para hacerse un moño, solo había pelo creciendo en todas las direcciones, sostenidos por un par de lentes.

La banda tocó todos sus covers primero. Louis fingió no estar prestándoles atención. Era un imbécil y lo sabía. Luego la banda hizo una pausa y Liam llegó corriendo a pedir unas Coronas para los chicos.

Louis buscó por Harry con el rabillo del ojo y lo vio charlando animadamente con Nick.

Louis se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de Grimshaw. Se estaban riendo. A lo mejor se estaban burlando de él, eran amigos entre ellos después de todo. Louis rodó los ojos y trató de concentrarse en su trabajo.

Luego de más o menos quince minutos, no era que Louis estuviera controlando el tiempo, la banda volvió a subir al escenario.

—Finalmente, queremos que sean ustedes los que escuchen nuestra canción antes que otras personas —dijo el baterista, que Louis no tenía ni idea de quién era.

Antes de que comenzara a tocar la batería, Louis vio que Harry le hacía un gesto para que esperara.

—Pensamos que sería la mejor idea tocar esta canción primero para ustedes, ya que son nuestros favoritos, nos vieron nacer y crecer como banda —dijo Harry con su voz aburrida, y Louis se odió más a sí mismo por ser así. Harry solo había sido amable con él, siempre. —Además, sé que dentro de este grupo de gente está la persona que me inspiró a escribirla —finalizó Harry y el público se volvió loco.

Louis estaba mirando el escenario por completo en ese momento, dejando abandonado el vaso que estaba preparando, ganándose una mirada ceñuda del chico que se lo había pedido. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrado alrededor del trapo de cocina que usaba para secar cuando las bebidas se volcaban.

Quería llorar.

Debería haber sido más inteligente. Él no había significado nada para Harry. Era obvio que la canción era para Nick “imbécil” Grimshaw. Quería romper todo porque se sentía muy estúpido. Había estado ciego las últimas semanas creyendo que Harry querría algo más con él.

Y la batería comenzó a sonar. Y luego las guitarras.

Y luego fue Harry con su voz estúpida y profunda.

_¿Tienes color en tus mejillas?_

_¿Sientes a veces que no puedes luchar contra la corriente?_

_Hay algo que se atora entre tus dientes._

_Ah, tienes algunos ases bajo la manga._

_¿Sabes qué tan profundo estás?_

_Soñé contigo cada noche la última semana_

_¿Cuántos secretos puedes guardar?_

_Porque hay una canción que me recuerda a ti de cierta manera_

_Así que siempre la escucho en ‘repetir’_

_Hasta que me quedo dormido_

_Derramando lo que tomo en el sillón_

Pero Harry no estaba mirando a Nick, incluso aunque este estaba en primera fila. Harry estaba cantando con los ojos cerrados. Y el imbécil de Nick estaba viendo algo en su teléfono. Y Louis lo odiaba. ¿Qué podía ser más importante que Harry Styles te estuviera cantando una canción que había escrito para ti?

_¿Lo sabré algún día?_

_Si este sentimiento es mutuo._

_Triste es tener que ver cómo te vas_

_Estaba esperando que te quedaras_

_Bebé, los dos sabemos_

_Que las noches fueron hechas para decir las cosas_

_Sobre las que no tendrás valor la mañana siguiente._

_Estoy arrastrándome hacia ti_

_¿Has pensado en llamarme cada vez que tomas?_

_Porque es algo que yo siempre pienso_

Y ahora Louis podría llorar en serio porque Harry había abierto los ojos y lo estaba mirando directamente a él.

_Tal vez estoy_

_Demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo_

_Para dejarme atrapar_

_Por alguien nuevo._

_Ahora que lo pienso,_

_Me tienes arrastrándome hacia ti._

Harry no había dejado de mirarlo mientras movía las caderas al ritmo de la música. Louis pensó que sus nudillos deberían verse muy blancos.

Harry se movió y apuntó con todo su cuerpo hacia Louis.

_Entonces, ¿tienes el valor?_

_Me he estado preguntando si tu corazón aún se encuentra disponible_

_Y si me dices que sí, ¿cuándo lo cerrarás?_

_Despacio._

_Siento interrumpir, es solo que_

_Siempre estoy a punto de tratar de besarte._

_Y no sé si tú sientes lo mismo que yo_

_Pero podríamos estar juntos, solo si tú quisieras._

Louis no pudo seguir escuchando. Tiró la toalla de cocina bajo la barra y se fue hacia la cocina. Necesitaba un momento. La señora que estaba lavando los vasos lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Necesitaba aire fresco. Siguió caminando hacia la puerta de atrás. Una vez afuera, se dobló por la mitad y apoyó las manos en las rodillas.

Encendió un cigarro. Podía escuchar a la multitud animando adentro. Se iba a ganar un reto de Liam por hacer esto, pero no podría importarle menos.

Estaba fumando el tercer cigarrillo cuando se abrió la puerta y Liam asomó la cabeza. Contrario a todo lo que había pensado Louis, sonrió y abrió aún más la puerta.

—Aquí estás, un fanático tuyo te anda buscando —dijo, y volvió a entrar dejando que saliera Harry.

Louis sintió cómo le bajaba la presión arterial.

Harry solo se puso de pie delante de él, con  las manos en los bolsillos.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Y… ¿Qué? Si había alguien que necesitaba disculparse en ese patio, no era Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que lo siento, ya sabes, por desaparecer y ahora aparecer con una canción completa sobre ti le dijo.

Así que la canción era para él. Bueno, no era que Harry no lo hubiera dejado suficientemente claro adentro, pero… Louis pensó que podría ponerse a llorar en serio en unos segundos si Harry no se detenía, y sabría que no se detendría.

Louis tiró el cigarrillo al piso y lo pisó. Hizo sonar su cuello antes de tomar aire para hablar.

—Harry, yo lo siento, por irme y arruinarlo todo, ¿sí? Si alguien necesita disculparse aquí, soy yo.

Harry se rió, pero la sonrisa no le alcanzó los ojos.

Louis se sentía culpable.

—Ven aquí —le dijo Louis y levantó el brazo izquierdo.

Harry prácticamente se le tiró encima y se aferró a él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Louis lo rodeó con ambos brazos.

Harry se estaba alejando un poco, Louis no quería dejarlo ir, pero respetó el deseo de Harry de todas maneras.

Louis no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse demasiado, porque Harry lo tomó por el mentón y lo besó.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto. Louis necesitó pararse en puntas de pie para poder poner los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

—Maldita jirafa —murmuró y Harry le pellizcó el trasero.

—Me alegro de que todavía me odies —dijo Harry luego de romper el beso.

Louis lo miró a los ojos.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio —le dijo, pero ya se estaban besando de nuevo.

***

Si terminaron la noche teniendo sexo contra la puerta del baño de servicio del pub, Liam no tenía por qué saberlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si terminaron de leer, gracias, si no, no.
> 
> Dejen un comentario por allí abajo, porfis.


End file.
